Bobby Apisa
Bobby Apisa is a former stuntman who performed stunts as a Hawaiian waiter in the third season episode . He received no credit for this appearance but is listed as "Stunt waiter" on the call sheets of the episode. Apisa started to work as background and featured actor in several episodes of the television series Hawaii Five-O in the 1970s where he worked with Jack Lord, Patty Duke, and Mark Lenard. He then worked on the television crime drama Waikiki (1980, with Branscombe Richmond and Karen Austin), the television action film J.O.E. and the Colonel (1985, with William Lucking, Allan Miller, Douglas Alan Shanklin, and Branscombe Richmond), the horror film The Serpent Warriors (1985, with Cynthia Gouw), the comedy Free Ride (1986, with Liam Sullivan), the comedy Three O'Clock High (1987, with Charles Macaulay), the action film Code Name Zebra (1987, with Charles Dierkop), the horror film Grotesque (1988, with Charles Dierkop and Eddy Donno), and the television drama Quiet Victory: The Charlie Wedemeyer Story (1988, with Michael Nouri and Noble Willingham). He also appeared in a number of television series in the 1980s including episodes of Magnum, P.I. (1981-1987, with Kathryn Leigh Scott, Bob Hoy, and Tom Lupo), Riptide (1985, with Michael Champion, Gabriel Damon, and Miriam Flynn), Airwolf (1985-1986, with David Spielberg, Julia Nickson, and Nick Dimitri), The Fall Guy (1986, with Elisha Cook and Gene LeBell), Hunter (1986-1988, with Charles Hallahan and Richard Cox), Simon & Simon (1988, with Mary Carver, Thalmus Rasulala, John Schuck, Lou Elias, and Tony Epper), and L.A. Law (1988, with Corbin Bernsen, Fran Bennett, Rosalind Allen, Jim Jansen, Cristine Rose, Craig Richard Nelson, Charley Lang, and Todd Jeffries). In the late 1980s Apisa also started to do stuntwork in films such as the comedy Odd Jobs (1986, with John Cade, Chuck Couch, Chuck Hicks, Alan Oliney, Rex Pierson, and Jan Shultz), the action film Nightforce (1987, with Phil Chong, Eddie Hice, Jimmy Ortega, Manny Perry, and Mic Rodgers), the comedy Real Men (1987, with Gregory J. Barnett, Jophery C. Brown, Kenny Endoso, Allan Graf, and Glenn R. Wilder), the comedy Aloha Summer (1988, with Billy Hank Hooker, Ken Lesco, and Bernie Pock and stunt coordination by Steve Lambert and John Meier), and the action comedy Collision Course (1989, with Gary Wayton). In the 1990s Apisa performed stunts in the action film Marked for Death (1990, with David LeBell, Brian J. Williams, Tierre Turner, Irving E. Lewis, and Lincoln Simonds), the crime drama Ricochet (1991, with Janet Brady, Kim Koscki, and Gary Morgan), the action thriller Hard Target (1993), the action film The Specialist (1994, with Jeff Bornstein, Mark DeAlessandro, and Sidney S. Liufau), the sequel Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995, with Henry Kingi, Sr., Rich Minga, and Peewee Piemonte), the comedy The Nutty Professor (1996, with LaFaye Baker, Eugene Collier, Peter Horak, and Lane Leavitt), the action film The Glimmer Man (1996, with Ron Balicki, Mark Chadwick, Max Daniels, Mike Gunther, Bridgett Riley, and Paul Sklar), the action drama Courage Under Fire (1996), the action film Volcano (1997, with Jennifer Caputo, Anita Hart, Mike Justus, Bob Minor, Rita Minor, and Tim Trella), the sequel Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997, with Laura Albert, Maryellen Aviano, Marjean Holden, and Scott Workman), the crime drama Gang Related (1997), the drama Amistad (1997, with John Escobar and Sharon Schaffer), the thriller Land of the Free (1998, with Ted Barba, Chuck Borden, Cole S. McKay, and Jeff Smolek), and the crime drama Out of Sight (1998, with Richard Hancock and Brian J. Williams). He worked as stunt coordinator on the comedy Mallrats (1995, with Phil Chong and Carl Ciarfalio), the television thriller Little Girl Fly Away (1998, with Jane Daly, Bruce Bohne, Anne Haney, Clayton Rohner, and Bruce Davison), and the comedy The View from the Swing (2000, with Janet Brady and Gary Guercio). Apisa also appeared in episodes of Twin Peaks (1990, with Mädchen Amick, Richard Beymer, Ray Wise, David L. Lander, Wendy Robie, and Galyn Görg), Raven (1993, with Sherman Howard), Diagnosis Murder (1993, coordinated by Bob Bralver), Renegade (1992-1993, with Branscombe Richmond, Scott Jaeck, Freda Foh Shen, Michael Durrell, Michael Harris, Jim Fitzpatrick, Dell Yount, and Spike Silver), and Baywatch (1999, with Gregory J. Barnett and Craig Shugart). In 2000, Apisa worked as producer and actor on the thriller Diaries of Darkness. Among his last known work as stuntman are the action thriller Ticker (2001, with Paul Eliopoulos, Mike Gunther, and Jeff Imada), the comedy Like Mike (2002, with Henry Kingi, Sr. and Brian Machleit), the action film A Man Apart (2003, with Robert Alonzo, Sandy Berumen, Jeff Cadiente, Anita Hart, Gail Monian, Marcus Young, Brian Simpson, Deep Roy, and Larry Rippenkroeger), and the thriller Runaway Jury (2003, with Charlie Brewer). External link * Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:VOY performers